The Last Song
by ppgrulz123
Summary: Buttercup and her sisters are 17 and going to visit the Professor in California after he left them a few years ago. Buttercups still mad, and is wanting to go home, but will someone she hasn't seen in 3 years change her mind? Greens of course! X3
1. Here We Go

**New story alert! This is my new story The Last Song. It was inspired by the book and movie, 'The Last Song' and plus canzie inspired me to make a fic about a book but with the ppg of course! So for those of you who have read, or seen The last Song, this is it again, but my ppg version of it! =D So please read and review this story! And tell me whatya think about it! If it's a bad review don't review. If its about how much you dislike it, don't review, and don't review saying, 'ugh I hate Miley Cyrus' , because I really don't care. So Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Last Song**

Buttercup was sitting in the front seat of her mother's car, wondering why her parents hated her so much. Her mother and father, Sandy (Ms. Keane) and Professor Utonium, had gotten married when the girls turned 8 years old. But years after fighting and whatnot, they got divorced. They did just as the girls turned 14. The professor moved away to Sacramento, California, leaving his girls in Townsville with the care of Sandy. The girls never talked to the Professor for years, well at least Buttercup hadn't. The Professor would send them letters. And the girls were always eager to get them and send him some too, except for Buttercup. She hated it. She was mad at him. Mad at him for leaving her and her sisters. She felt abandoned. He was always there for her when she was younger, but now he's gone.

Another thing is that when the puffs where 10, Buttercup had taken an interest in the guitar. She asked the Professor to give her lessons, which he happily did. He gave her lessons until she turned 12, when she finally mastered it. He would take her to auditoriums and she would perform. She even wrote some of her own music. But she would rarely play it in public. She had already gotten many comments from Julliard and they were already thinking about giving her a scholarship there. It was the place the Professor had dreamed to go, and hoped for her to go too, but he never got the chance since he got so involved in science, and he became a scientist instead of a musician. But as soon as he left, she lost her interest in it. She never played again. She kept her guitar, but never played it.

At this moment, Buttercup was in the front seat of the car with her two sisters in the backseat, and Sandy driving. Sandy has thought it was a good idea for the girls to visit their father and have some time to bond with him. Blossom and Bubbles were very excited, but Buttercup was not. She didn't want to see the person who left her a few years ago. She still never forgave him. She couldn't stand him anymore. Buttercup was staring out the car window. Soon her mom slipped in a CD into the built in CD player they had in their car, and a guitar instrumental started to fill the car. Buttercup moaned and turned it off.

"Why'd you turn it off? I like hearing you play." Sandy said.

"I don't." Buttercup replied.

"How about if I turned it down real low?" Sandy asked.

"No! I don't wanna hear this crap!" Buttercup yelled.

"Language Buttercup!" Blossom scolded from the backseat.

"Your not my mother Bloss, she is." Buttercup answered pointing to Sandy. Even at age 17, Blossom is still trying to boss her around. They weren't really super heroes anymore. As soon as the girls turned 13, most of the villains had stopped being evil because either they realized they could never win, or just got bored of it. Mojo, Him, the Gangrene Gang. All just stopped. They gave up. The only people that left forever were the Rowdyruffs. They left the same day the girls turned 14. Along with Princess Morebucks. Apparently she had moved away to a different city. So nothing ever really happened in Townsville now.

So Sandy of course took that chance, and now she's driving the girls up to California, to take them to see the Professor. The girls yearned to see him. Well, two of them at least. Buttercup didn't want to go, but Sandy made her. So she had to leave, and waste the summer with her father, instead of hanging around with her best friend Sam. And this was for the WHOLE summer! Pretty much 3 months!

"Mom, why do we have to go to California for the whole summer to see that jerk of a father I have?" Buttercup asked.

"He's not a jerk, he's your father and he loves you" Sandy answered.

"Then why'd he leave us!" Buttercup shot back. Instead of answering, Sandy looked in the rear view mirror at Blossom and Bubbles.

"You girls are excited to see your father right?" Sandy asked, hoping she didn't have to drive all the way back to Townsville.

"Are you kidding? Of course we are!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Bubbles added.

"Good, now try to convince your sister," Sandy challenged.

"Look, I'm just mad that he left us, and why you dragged me here, when I could be out with Sammy, having fun." Buttercup responded.

"You mean like going to skate parks and clubs? Do you know what could happen to you in a place like a club?" Sandy asked.

"Mom, I don't do anything wrong! Why do you accuse me of that stuff?" Buttercup yelled.

"I'm not accusing you of anything; I'm just making sure you know what could happen." Sandy replied in a concerned voice.

"Whatever" Buttercup mumbled. Then she pulled out her Ipod and started listening to 'Misery Business by Paramore' 'This is going to be a long trip' Buttercup thought.

* * *

**Ok so that was chapter 1 of The Last Song. So please review and tell me whatchya think, so I know if I should continue this or not.**


	2. The Fair

After about 2 or 3 hours passed, they had finally arrived in San Francisco, California. Sandy pulled up to a small house near a beach. Everyone started piling out of the car. Buttercup stepped out, her sneakers kicking the sand. Blossom and Bubbles stepped out and looked anxious to see the Professor. After they gathered their stuff, a tall man in a white lab coat (Yes, after all these years, he's still wearing that) stepped outside of the house. As soon as Blossom and Bubbles saw him, they squealed and zipped over to him, crowding him.

"Oh Professor it's you! We missed you so much! How's life been? You live here? How's the beach?" They were suffocating him with all their questions.

"Yes, I missed you girls too. Hello Sandy. Buttercup," Professor greeted.

"Hello John." Sandy responded.

"Yeah hi," Buttercup retorted.

"You girls have gotten so big since the last time I saw you!" The Professor said.

"And you've gotten so old." Buttercup mumbled. Buttercup looked around at the beach. Not to faraway, she could see a small fair.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Buttercup announced then left.

"Buttercup get back-" Sandy started but the Professor interrupted her.

"It's ok, let her go, and get some fresh air." He said. Sandy just shrugged and they entered the house. Blossom and Bubbles explored the house while the Professor and Sandy talked.

"So how have they been doing?" Professor asked.

"Well as usual, Blossom's been on top of her game in school, she's been getting straight A's all the time. Bubbles has joined the cheerleading team, and she's been doing well in schooo too." Sandy replied.

"And Buttercup?" Professor asked.

"Well… she's hasn't been doing as well, as her sisters. She's been getting C's and D's in school, she does play soccer, and not too long ago, she was charged for stealing a necklace. She admitted stealing it, and the charges have been dropped, but… she's just not living her life right." Sandy answered.

"I see," Professor said. Then Blossom and Bubbles appeared from exploring.

"So where are we going to sleep?" Blossom asked.

"Let me show you. You girls will be sharing a room with 1 bed, and 1 bunk bed." Professor answered.

"Ok" both girls replied happily.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Buttercup was walking down the beach. She was wearing a dark green shirt, with a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and green converse. She walked passed all the people in swim suites that were playing around. It was totally crowded. She had to squeeze through the crowd to get any where. She got to a booth that was selling soda. She walked towards it and bought one. She noticed everyone crowding around this one are, so she decided to check it out.

"What's going on, a fight?" Buttercup asked.

A lady turned around and said, "It's a volleyball game."

"Oh." Buttercup responded.

She eyed the four boys playing. One of them looked oddly familiar. She shrugged it off and turned her attention to a group of girls being crowded by guys and watching the game. Two of them had blonde hair, and the other had red frizzy hair. It was down, but Buttercup suddenly knew who it was.

"Holy crap, not her. That slut is here!" She growled.

Buttercup took a sip of her soda before walking off. Little did she know that someone was about to crash into her. And not just anyone either. She took a few steps forward, until she collided with some person. Buttercup looked up to see who knocked her down. But when she came eye to eye with the person, she couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting across from her was Butch, of the Rowdyruff Boys. Buttercup stared at him with shock, but it quickly turned into anger.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry about that. I was playing volleyball and I was running after the ball, and I guess I didn't see you there and I knocked you down .You alright?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine" She answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Really I am," She said annoyed.

"Ok then, sorry again" he responded.

"Whatever, oh and Butch," He looked at her, "Make sure that next time when you knock someone down, that it's not your counterpart." She said walking away. Butch stood there shocked, but just shrugged it off because he had a game to win and continued to play.

Buttercup walked to a booth that was selling T-shirts. She needed a new one seeing as how her shirt was soaked with soda. After she bought the shirt, she stepped into one of the out houses, regretting doing so, and changed her shirt. She stepped out and made her way towards some more booths. She approached a booth that was selling sunglasses. She browsed the glasses before her and a chic with black hair, with purple streaks, and was wearing black eyeliner that was really noticeable walked up to her.

"Hey, so I saw what happened with you and that guy. Sucks for you totally." She said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Buttercup growled clearly annoyed.

"Hey I'm not trying to be mean, but it was pretty funny. I'm Cassie, but you can call me Cass for short. What's your name?" she asked.

"Buttercup." She said.

"Nice name. So you new here?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, well kinda. I'm just here for the whole summer, because I have to visit my father." Buttercup responded.

"Oh. Ok, So do wanna come watch a show with me? It's down there by the bridge." Cassie pointed out.

"Ok, lets go," Buttercup said walking with Cassie towards a crowd of people watching 3 guys playing with fire balls. They were juggling and doing cool tricks with them. Buttercup looked amazed at what was possible. After the show, Buttercup and Cassie were with the guys. Cassie had told Buttercup that one of the boys named Blade was her boyfriend. Buttercup wasn't surprised, by the way Cassie dresses, she seemed like a gothic chic, and so did Blade. They were all sitting by a sort of camp fire, but they're not at camp. Cassie was sitting next to Blade and Buttercup was just sitting by the fire. Cassie went to get something to drink, leaving Buttercup there. Blade got up and sat next to her. He then started to flirt with her.

"Stop it! I don't like you. Your with Cassie remember?" She whispered/yelled.

"So?" he asked. Buttercup just got up and left back to the fair at the beach. There she met Blossom and Bubbles.

"There you are Buttercup! We've been looking all over for you!" Blossom scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we just get back to the Professor's home. Where are we sleeping?" Buttercup asked.

"We're sharing a room. All three of us." Bubbles chimed in. 'Great' Buttercup thought. Then the girls walked home.


	3. Turtle eggs, and questions

Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles stepped inside their father's home.

"Come on! We gotta show you the room!" Bubbles squealed

"Yeah! It's got a view of the beach!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Great," Buttercup said sarcastically. They entered the room and Buttercup looked around.

"I call that bed." Buttercup said jumping on the single bed.

"I guess that means we get the bunk beds. Come on Bubbles," Blossom said climbing into the bottom of the bunk beds. Bubbles climbed to the top.

"This is cool! I like being with Professor!" Bubbles said excitedly.

"Yeah sure whatever," Buttercup mumbled, putting on her pajamas. Blossom and Bubbles did the same. After that they climbed back into bed.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes Bubbles?" Buttercup mumbled tiredly.

"Why are you still so mad at dad?" she asked.

"Yeah Buttercup, it's been years, and your still upset about it," Blossom added.

"Guys just leave it alone ok? It's none of your concern."

"Fine, whatever," Blossom said going back to sleep.

The next morning, the girls woke up, and the Professor was making pancakes.

"Yummy! Pancakes!" Bubbles yelled. The Professor grabbed 4 plates and placed two pancakes on each.

"Here you go girls, do you want some syrup?" he asked.

"Yes please!" Blossom and Bubbles said. He handed them some, and they started to dig into their meal. Buttercup finished first, so she put her dishes in the sink.

"I'm going out for a walk on the beach." Buttercup said.

"We'll come!" Blossom said.

"No, I'm going alone," she said walking out the door and slamming it.

"What's her problem?" Bubbles asked. Everyone shrugged and continued to eat.

* * *

Buttercup was walking up the beach looking at the ocean.

"Hey Buttercup, where'd you go last night? When I came back, you were gone," Cassie said.

"Oh, I went home cause I got tired, so what's up?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing much, my mom kicked me out of the house for weird reasons." Cassie responded.

"Ok, so you wanna walk with me?" Buttercup suggested.

"Nah, I'm gonna go meat up with Blade, wanna come?" Cassie asked. Buttercup shrugged.

"No, I'm just gonna walk." Buttercup replied walking down the beach once more, leaving Cassie to walk to the pier. Buttercup looked down at the sandy beach before her. Not to far away, she could see little white ovals in a little hole. But there was a raccoon trying to eat them. Buttercup ran after it.

"Hey! Shoo!" Buttercup yelled as she chased the raccoon away. She looked down to see some of the eggs already broken. "Stupid raccoon," she mumbled. Luckily there were still some eggs left. Buttercup got up and searched around for something to cover the eggs with, so the raccoons wouldn't get to them. She found an abandoned grocery cart and flipped it over so it was covering the eggs. Satisfied with the results, Buttercup smirked and then got up. She walked back home to tell her dad.

"Professor," Buttercup asked.

"Yes Buttercup?" He asked.

"I found these turtle eggs at the beach, and there were some raccoons attacking them. So I covered the eggs, but is there anything else I can do?" she asked.

"Well you can call the Aquarium and have them send someone over to have a look at them, if you'd like," Professor responded.

"Ok thanks dad," Buttercup said, but paused as she heard the words 'dad' come out of her mouth. The Professor noticed to, but tried not to show it. Buttercup shrugged it off and got out a phonebook. Then she got the house phone, and dialed the number for the Aquarium. She told them everything about the turtle nest. They agreed to come soon to check out the eggs. Buttercup went to her room satisfied with herself. And took out her Ipod and listened to music. Blossom and Bubbles were out, shopping of course!

* * *

It was night, and the Aquarium workers had not come yet. Buttercup was getting annoyed with them. Then she decided to go out and watch the eggs herself. All she would need is a chair, a blanket, pillow, and her Ipod. She didn't need any weapons to use on the raccoons; she had super powers after all. Buttercup told her sisters and father where she was going and what she was going to do, and headed out the door. She placed everything and sat. She watched and looked around for any signs of raccoons. Feeling safe, she let her eyes droop and shut them tight, allowing her to fall into a deep sleep under the stars.

The next morning when she woke up, she could see someone standing in front of her. But this person looked familiar. She could tell it was a guy. He was wearing a light green t-shirt with some black shorts, and green and white Nikes. He had piercing green eyes and black hair in short spikes. Her vision may have been a bit blurry, but she immediately knew who it was.

"Butch," she mumbled.

"Hello Buttercup, long time no see?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"Well I got a call that there were some turtle eggs in this area, but I see you got this situation under control." He said.

"Wait, you work for the Aquarium?" Buttercup asked angrily with a little surprise too.

"Well actually I'm a volunteer, but I guess you could say that." He said with a smile.

"So are you going to deal with the eggs or not before the raccoons eat them!" Buttercup asked.

"Fine, sheesh, pushy," he mumbled. He got to his truck and rummaged around for some things. Buttercup checked out his car. It was a dark green truck with a light green streak at the bottom. It also had the word, 'Hot Rod' painted on one side of the truck. Butch grabbed out a cage and some netting. He removed the shopping cart and replaced it with the cage, and put the netting around it.

"Well that should keep the raccoons away, long enough until they hatch, which should be about the end of the summer." Butch said.

"Ok, so that's it?" Buttercup said.

"Well I got some questions for you first." Butch said standing up and looking down at her. He was about 2 inches taller than her.

"Ok what?" Buttercup asked a little annoying. All she wanted to know if the eggs would be fine, not to be harrrased by her counterpart with a bunch of questions.

"Why are you here?" Came the first question from him.

"Well because I wanna be here." Buttercup lied.

"For real." Butch said with a straight face.

"Fine, I'm visiting my father alright? You know the one who created me and my sisters?" she answered.

"Ok, so when are you leaving?" he interrogated.

"End of the summer."

"Living?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you? How do I know your not gonna come and kill me while I'm sleeping?" Buttercup yelled.

"I won't. I promise, I just wanna know," Butch said.

"Why?"

"Cause I do!"

"Fine, I live in that house over there, with my sisters and dad." She responded in defeat.

"Ok! That's all I needed." Butch said about to get back into his truck.

"Hey wait! I got questions for you too!" Buttercup yelled at him.

"What?"

"Why are you here? Since when do you care about sea animals, and are you going to annoy me for the rest of the summer?" she asked.

"I'm here, because I live here now with my brothers, I do care about sea animals because I like sharks, and plus, at least I'm not doing something that is evil right? I play volleyball here (He has his own team with his friend Matt.), and no I won't annoy you. Well, maybe just a little, but not a whole lot." Butch said.

"Ok, bye," Buttercup said placing her arms over her chest and walking away.

"Hey wait!"

"Now what?" Buttercup asked irritated.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to come and help me. I start work at 10am, and get out at about 1pm." He suggested.

"Sure. Why not. I've got nothing to do here anyways." Buttercup said.

"Good, see you tomorrow morning BC," Butch said before smirking and driving off in his truck before Buttercup could turn around and scold him for calling her BC. No one ever called her that. But it was a nice nickname. After she thought about it, she agreed to stick with it. She walked back home to eat some breakfast. Maybe Bubbles made her famous strawberry pancakes! (YUMMY!) Thinking that, Buttercup raced home hoping for something good to eat.


	4. Shoplifting, and Surfing

**Thank you to these people for fave/follow/reviewing: ****PPGXRRB-luv, ****babydoll, ****Some unknown person that didn't put their name, ****She-Pirates kick-BUTT, ****DarkBerserk194, ****Jade Tyga, ****Mew Pancake, ****animeskullgirl16, ****Flaming Blitz, ****BCRULES, ****horsechick27, ****Samantha James13303, ****Tomboy101chick, ****xoKaiHiwatariloverxo, and ****muSicLuHvER**

**I'm so happy I got all of these people to review/follow or favorite! Thank you everyone! Now that we have all of this stuff taken care of and out of the way, let chapter 4 of The Last Song, begin!**

* * *

**Buttercups POV**

After breakfast I headed to my shared room and changed into a new outfit. I threw on some army green capris, with a dark green T-shirt and put on my black converse. I tied up my hair in a low pony tail. As I got dressed the event that just happened kept replaying in my mind. Like, I don't get it. Why would Butch become nice all of a sudden? He used to hate me when we were kids. We grew up hating each other. Now that he leaves for a few years, I some to see my dad and he just magically shows up with a look of charm on his face. It makes no sense. And what I don't get is why I agreed to it. He asked if I wanted to go work with him and I replied yes. How stupid can I get? I mean, sure I don't have much to do here, but still. We're enemies and we should be fighting each other. Well I'll just have to see what he's really up to when I go. It better not be another one of his traps to lure me in and then when he's got me where he wants me he'll kill me. I shook my head of the thoughts and walked out of my room.

"I'm gonna go out," I called.

"Oh wait Buttercup! Before you go I wanna ask you something," My bubbly sister Bubbles said running to me.

"Ok, what?" I asked.

"So who was that guy you were with this morning?" Bubbles asked with a smirk.

"No one Bubbles just someone from the aquarium." I retorted. Bubbles is so nosy. She always asks me these personal questions.

"But he looked our age. And kinda cute," Bubbles giggled.

"Bubbles really? Ok so he's our age but I'm not saying who he was." I said and stormed outside not wanting to be interrogated by my baby sister. I shut the door and walked out more into the city. I walked on the sidewalks with people looking at me. What, they never seeing how a teenager from Townsville dresses? I stumbled across a clothing shop and decided to enter and check out some of the clothes. I picked out a few shirts and jeans and tried them on. They looked good on me!

One out fit consisted of a green tank top with neon green shorts that ended above me knee, another a short sleeved black shirt with the words 'I bite' with some black skinny jeans, and the last one had a lime green shirt that could really show off my curves. It had the number 8 on it and it looked like a football jersey but it ended just below my bellybutton and dark green skinny jeans. Let's see I only have 25 bucks so lets see the prices. The 1st outfit costs $20 all together, the 2nd one costs $32 all together, and the 3rd one costs $22 all together. Hmm, which one would be better? The 1st choice or the 3rd? I thought for a moment. Yeah I'll take the 3rd one. It's just too me. I went to the cash register and was waiting in line to pay. Then Cassie entered and came up to me.

"Hey Buttercup what's up?" she asked.

"Just buying new clothes." I replied.

"Cool, so whatchya gonna do today?" she asked.

"I don't know just roam around here and look at some of the stuff." I answered.

"Nice." Soon it was my turn and I started to pay for my clothes. As soon as we finished there we stepped out of the store, but when I did, these sirens started sounding.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

"Mam, I need to see a receipt for that please," A police officer said. I handed him my receipt. I looked at it then the items in my bag.

"What's missing from this list?" he asked.

"I dunno what?" I asked.

"These," he said as he reached into my pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"The fuck?" I once again whispered.

"Mm hmm, so you thought you could just sneak out of here with these huh?" he asked sternly.

"No, I didn't pick those up I only got what was in the bag." I said then looked to my side hoping to find Cassie back me up, but she was gone. I looked across the street and saw her smirking at me. She gave me a wave and headed off.

"That bitch," I whispered.

"Your coming with me young lady." He said and dragged me to the storage room. He called home and the Professor answered it of course. He told him what I did, or what I was accused of doing, and the Professor came down to pick me up. This is gonna suck big time.

**No ones POV**

Professor got there in no less than 5 minutes and talked to the officer who he just happened to be friends with. They talked and he let Buttercup off with a warning. Professor had a talk with her in the car. He wasn't mad. He believed what his daughter said, and just left it alone. After they got home Buttercup went to put her clothes away. The Professor made dinner and they waited for Bubbles and Blossom to come back from the fair. So for now Buttercup and Professor ate their dinner alone. All that filled was silence.

**Bubbles POV**

Me and Blossom walked down the beach wearing sandals and in our bathing suits. We had planned to come here and go swimming. We had been sitting in the sun trying to get tans, but I don't think it worked much. Oh well! I wonder who that guy from the aquarium was. He looked familiar. I didn't wanna say this to Buttercup, but he looked a lot like her counterpart Butch. We haven't seen him or his brothers in a while. Not since they left Townsville. It's been too long since I've seen Boomer. He was so cute. The nicest of his brothers. Even though all we did was fight, he was still pretty nice. We went to the same school. It's surprising the ruffs even went to school with us when we were in middle school. That day that they left was a terrible day. I mean it was our birthday. We were turning 14! That's when all the bad stuff started to happen.

**FLASHBACK**

The girls woke up to the birds chirping and could smell the sweet scent of pancakes in the air. All three girls got out of their separate rooms and headed downstairs for some breakfast. As soon as the girls finished eating the headed upstairs. As they were each about to enter their rooms, they heard shouting. The used their super hearing and could hear the arguing of their parents.

"Well all you do is waste your life in that stingy lab and you don't get a real job like a real man!"

"Well excuse me for trying to create something that will make us rich!"

The girls listened ore until they heard the words, "I want a divorce from you!"

The girls eyes widened and bubbles broke down in tears while her sisters comforted her. They headed into Blossom's room for a talk. Later that day they were having their 14th birthday party. Their parents kept avoiding each other. It was making the girls feel worse. And to make things worse, in the middle of their party, the ruffs showed up.

"Hello Powderpuffs," the cocky leader Brick said.

"Not now boys! It's our birthday! Give us a break!" Blossom yelled.

"Oh, we're not here to fight, we're here to say a good bye." Butch said.

"We're leaving Townsville. So you girls must be lucky." Brick stated.

"But we might come back someday to torture you. You know it's a fun thing to do," Butch smirked.

"And with that we leave you with a goodbye! Happy birthday girls!" Brick yelled as him and his brothers flew off into the distance with streaks of red, blue and green trailing behind them. The girls continued and soon Princess Morebucks showed up with the same news. The girls just sighed. The were losing everybody in their lives. That night their parents told them about the divorce. This must've turned out to be the worst birthday ever.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Me and Blossom walked down the beach. Of course we saw guys checking us out, but just smiled and waved. We're not looking for a relationship right now. We walked down to get surf boards from the shack. We slid off our sandals and felt the wet squishy sand under our feet. We entered the water and got on our boards. And as soon as he next wave came up, we were off. We twisted and turned all around. There were a lot of people cheering us on. This was so fun! I looked at the crowd before me and looked at all the people one by one. My gaze quickly landed on this one particular boy. He had messy blonde hair. I couldn't really much right now because I am surfing aren't I? And I need to concentrate! We twisted some more before we both eventually plummeted into the ocean water. We high-fived each other then headed back to the back as people started to walk away. The certain blonde boy I was looking at was still there looking at me. I looked back at him and waved. He waved back. Blossom went to put our boards back, so I was standing there all alone. I built up the courage to go talk to him.

"Umm Hi," I said.

"Oh, umm, hi," There was an awkward pause for a second.

"So umm, I saw you surfing. You were great" he said.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Umm, I'm Boomer," My eyes widened. Oh my god. Its Boomer! I was squealing with excitement in my mind.

"Really? Like from the Rowdyruff Boys?" I asked.

"How did you-"

"It's me, Bubbles." I answered. He just stared at my dumbstruck before answering,

"Oh, Bubbles, umm, what are you doing here?" he asked trying to start a conversation. I think he's still trying to get over the fact I'm his counterpart.

"Well my dad was living here so we came to visit for the summer." I answered.

"Oh, cool. Umm, I was wondering maybe you wanted to go get some ice cream?" he asked.

I smiled then said. "Sure, let me just tell Blossom. "I'll be right back." I said and headed off to find Blossom.


	5. Disaster Strikes

**I feel so bad for making you guys wait 2 months! I'm so sorry! I have tried, but I've had MAJOR writers block. But I got over most of it, so here is the next chapter. Thank you ****muSicLuHvER for the idea on Blossom and Brick bickering. I knew they were going to meet, just not exactly sure how. So anyways, Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

After Bubbles and I finished surfing, I went to go put our boards away, while Bubbles went to go talk to the blonde boy who was staring at her earlier. He seemed a little familiar, but not too much. I got in line. Dang! This line was long! And it's just to return surfboards! I got in the back of the line and waited for my turn. Then someone got behind me. I turned around it was a guy with red hair in a low ponytail like mine, and had a red tank top with black swim shorts. He looked back at me.

"Can I help you?" he asked. That was rude.

"No, just… nothing." I said back. I turned my head back to the line in front of me.

"Blossom!" I turned around and saw Bubbles running towards me.

"What?"

"I met this guy who was watching us surf, and we're gonna go get some ice cream. Wanna come?"

"No thanks, I'm gonna go home after this. Have fun."

"Alright, bye!" Bubbles ran back with the guy and left to the ice cream shop. I didn't even know this place had one. I wonder where BC is at.

"Wait, what's your name?" the guy behind me asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, just asking."

"Ok, my name is Blossom." His eyes widened but narrowed quickly. I heard him curse under his breath.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because. I know you."

"How do you know me?"

"He pulled something out of his pocket and jammed it on his head. "How do you think?" he asked.

Wait a minute. "Wait, you're… Brick?"

"No duh pinky." He smirked.

"Don't call me pinky!"

"I see you're as stubborn as ever."

"I was never stubborn!"

"Sure. Whatever." Grr… Brick is really starting to piss me off. I was never stubborn! Buttercup was the stubborn one!

"What exactly are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here. You know, after my bros and I left, we came here."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Awww, did pinky miss me?"

"No! You jerk! I'm just asking!"

"We left because we wanted too. We got tired of you puffs coming and ruining our fun, so we left where you couldn't find us, but apparently, you did find us."

"Well we didn't even know you'd be here. We came to see our dad. He lives here by himself, and we live with our mom in Townsville."

"Why doesn't your dad live with you?"

"Because he and my mom got a divorce. In fact they told us the same day you guys left. The worst birthday we ever had."

"Oh. Did you know Princess left too? She followed us here, and got with Butch."

"Ewwww, Princess and Butch? Blegh!"

"I know, but he broke up with her a few months ago, but she still acts like their still together."

"Well that's a good thing. I don't like Princess. She doesn't deserve anything. Not even a boyfriend." I shuddered. I can't imagine those two together. It's just nasty and wrong. Oh so very wrong.

"Yeah. Boomer and I didn't like her either."

He looked behind himself. I think he was looking around.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Boomer."

"Oh, I think he's the guy Bubbles was talking about, so he's with Bubbles at the ice cream shop." I replied.

"Great. He's out with a puff."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just… never mind."

"No tell me."

"Listen pinky, it's nothing. Just leave it."

"No I want to know what's wrong with Bubbles and Boomer going to the ice cream shop together."

"Well, Boomer always had a crush on Bubbles and he was always day dreaming about her. Butch and I would call him names, and beat him sometimes because she was a puff. We didn't like you guys. Enemies remember? So he told us that one day he was going to return to Townsville to see Bubbles, but he hasn't done so yet."

I nodded. So Boomer had a crush on Bubbles huh? Well Bubbles did too. I remember the second time the boys came back. She called him cute. And within a few years she had fallen even more head over heels for him. She always dreamed of him coming back after the boys left, but it never came true.

I turned back around towards the line. Wow, it shortened very much. I guess talking to Brick passed time. I gave the guy at the counter mine and Bubbles' surfboards. "Thanks for surfing dudett. Hahaha. Next!" Wow this guy has that surfer accent. I walked back towards the beach. What should I do now? Bubbles is gone, Buttercup is who knows where and I am all alone here.

"So what exactly are you gonna do now?"

I turned around saw Brick standing there. What's it to him? I thought he was supposed to be with Butch or something. Maybe not, and Boomer left, so I guess that means he's all alone too. Go figure.

"I don't know, Bubbles is gone and buttercup is somewhere I don't know."

"Well me too. Butch is at work, and Boomer is with your sister."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He responded, and then added. "Have you been wind surfing before? It's fun. Just like surfing, but better."

"No, but it sounds fun."

"Well do you want to try it?"

"Sure."

We walked to another little cabin store that lets you rented the wind boards. Then we walked towards the water and put our boards in the water. Brick took his tank top off and put it in the sand next to his stuff. I blushed a little. He was hot without his shirt on. He had a 6 pack!

"Ready?"

"Yep."

We hopped on our boards and let the wind guide us off farther into the ocean. The wind was blowing pretty hard, so we were going everywhere.

"This is fun!"

"I told you you'd love it!"

We kept going until a huge wave blew over us. This was a pretty big wave because I fell of my board. My harness came off and unattached me from my board. I pummeled into the water. The wave was still passing so I was trapped underwater. I swam up to the surface and took a deep breath. I saw people leaving the water for safety measures. Lifeguards were helping people out of the water and looking for more. I couldn't see Brick anywhere. I was taken back into the water by another wave. These waves are really killing me! I think to wind got a little too windy. I tried to grab something to help me out, but couldn't find anything. This wave must have been bigger than the other. I tried flying up, but for some reason I couldn't move out of there. The waves must have been too strong, and I must not be as strong as I used to be considering I haven't used my powers in a while. I was running out of breath and was getting a little light headed. Even though I am super human, I need to breathe! Then after a few more seconds of breathlessness, I finally started to black out. I let me breath go and breathed in water. And started to drown. "Help." I said before blanking out.

**Bricks POV**

I was windsurfing with Blossom when all of a sudden these giant waves come at us! The weather channel never said it would be super windy today. I will never trust the news station again. The waves fell down on us and I saw Blossom fall in the water. She should be fine though because we had harnesses and they would keep us attached to the board. Her board twisted and turned and I saw the harness floating in the water. HOLY CRAP BLOSSOM FELL OFF HER BOARD! I quickly looked around for any sign of her, but didn't see anything.

"Blossom?" I yelled, but didn't hear a response. "BLOSSOM! WHERE ARE YOU!" But I still heard no response. My board hit the surface and I took my equipment off then rushed to one of the lifeguards.

"Dude! There's someone in the water! They're caught in a wave! Save them!"

"I'm sorry sir, but it's too dangerous to go out there."

"Well, ugh!" I looked back at the waves. I have to save her. I know she's my enemy and all, but she's still a person that I have to save. I got a float tube and flew in the air and in the water where I had last seen Blossom. I dove into the water and looked around. I didn't see anything though. I swam deeper and in the distance I could see a body floating down towards the bottom. It was Blossom. My eyes widened and I saw down there as quick as I could. I grabbed her body and swam back up. By now the waves were starting to calm down. I flew out the top and brought her body to the sand. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. I pressed down on her stomach. People watched what I did. Finally a bunch of water shot out of her mouth, but she still wasn't breathing. There was only one more thing I could do, and I didn't want to do it. I pushed her head up and opened up her airway and pressed my lips to hers. I blew air into her lungs. I got up and looked to see if she was breathing. She still wasn't. Damn. I pressed my lips to hers again and blew more air. I kept doing so until I heard a gasp. I got up and saw Blossom breathing again. She shot up and started breathing heavily with tears in her eyes. "Blossom, are you okay?" She looked at me and started to cry.

"Brick, I almost died, do you think I'm okay!" she yelled and started crying even more. I picked her up and flew her to the first aid room. They said she was gonna be fine. By now she had stopped crying, but was still just a little shooken.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah, just kind of scared."

"Let me take you home."

"Ok. I live down there at those houses towards the shore."

"Ok."

I flew her home and talked to her dad about what happened while Blossom went to take a shower. After explaining, I headed home myself. Crap, I left my shirt at the beach. Oh well, I can buy another. I'll have to tell Butch and Boomer what happened today.

* * *

**Alright! I'm done! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think. Again, I apologize for making you wait for so long. Thanks for reading! Bye! =)**


	6. Swimming and Comfort

**No Ones POV**

Buttercup walked back outside to where the turtle eggs were. It was once again night time, and Buttercup wanted to make sure nothing happened to them. She brought her foldable chair, blanket, pillow, and snacks along with her IPod. She placed everything down and sat down, staring at the ocean

"Mind if I join?" a voice asked, startling Buttercup.

"What do you want Butch?" she asked.

"Just want to watch the turtle eggs and enjoy the nice view of the ocean. Is that a bad thing?"

"If it's with me, then yes it is a bad thing."

"Whatever BC, you got to loosen up a little."

"Whatever."

"Hey, are you still going to my work tomorrow?" Butch asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess."

"Good, then tomorrow I'll give you time to get ready, then I'll pick you up, and we'll go."

"Fine, I guess."

Buttercup popped her earphones in her ears and started playing songs.

"Whatchya listening to?" Butch asked.

"None of your business." Buttercup said.

Butch smirked and grabbed the IPod out of Buttercups hands and looked at the song.

"Wow, you listen to Linkin Park?"

"You got a problem with that?"

""No, I love Linkin Park."

"You do?"

"Yeah. My favorite song from them is probably Leave out All the Rest."

"Mine too." Buttercup looked at the sky. She took the earphones out and looked at Butch. "What's the real reason you guys left Townsville on our 14th birthday?"

Butch looked down then back at Buttercup. "Well, we just wanted to leave I guess. We got tired of committing crimes, then keeping a low profile until they forgot about it. Life was just getting to hard. So we just left." Butch explained.

"Oh, well I guess sorry we pushed you guys to leave town."

"It's ok, but I'm just kind of surprised you guys found us again."

"Well we never meant to find you guys, it just happened."

"Sure you did. I think you just missed all of this." Butch said, motioning his hands down his body.

"Eww, hell no! Pervert!" Buttercup yelled as she crossed her arms across her chest. "We just found you. Somehow..."

Buttercup looked up at the stars and sighed. She never took time to really observe nature. She was always too busy dealing with other stuff. It never occurred to her that it could be this beautiful. Buttercup then started sniffing the air. She turned her head and saw Butch holding a slice of pizza.

"Where did that come from?" Buttercup asked.

"I brought it before I came here. You can never go somewhere for the whole night without something to eat, now can you!" Butch answered.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and looked at the eggs. They seemed fine. No raccoons or other animals had tried to eat them or anything, but it was probably just because she was there protecting them. Well, her and Butch. Buttercup turned her head back to Butch who now had a bag of chips out and was watching a movie on his portable DVD player.

"What else did you pack? Your whole house?" Buttercup exclaimed amazed.

"No, just the essentials, my I-pod, DVD player, phone, food, drinks and…" Butch reached into his bag. "A camera."

"Why did you bring so much stuff? It's just one night, and my house is only like 40 feet away."

"It's nice to be prepared."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and scooted her chair closer to his. "What are you watching?" she asked.

"Zombie Land. It's hilarious. You have to see it." Butch responded

"Ok, then I'll watch it with you." Buttercup said as she grabbed a chip from the bag.

After awhile, the movie was over and Buttercup had fallen asleep on Butch's shoulder. Butch, however, had stayed awake, despite seeing the movie over 100 times. He put the player away and took at his camera and took a picture of Buttercup asleep. 'Hmm she's kind of cute when she sleeps.' He thought. Then laid his head on his chair and fell asleep.

The next day, Buttercup woke up and looked around. Butch wasn't anywhere in sight. His stuff was gone too. Buttercup stood up and looked around. She spotted something white on the ground. It was a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it.

'**Buttercup,**

**Went home to get ready for 'work', I'll pick you up at about 9:50. Be ready by then.**

**-Butch'**

Buttercup quickly took out her phone and checked the time. She gasped. It was already 9:30am. Buttercup quickly grabbed her stuff and rushed inside her house. She thought the stuff on the couch and ran to her room. She put on the new outfit that she had just bought yesterday and put on some mascara on. She didn't care too much about make-up. Just mainly mascara to make her eyes pop. She put her phone in her pocket this time. She didn't dare take her purse, thinking upon what happened yesterday at the clothing store.

Then there was knocking at the front door. "I'll get it!" Bubbles yelled and answered the door.

"Butch? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick up some girl named Buttercup. I've never met this girl, or didn't have any interaction with her outside when she was watching the turtle eggs." Butch explained smirking.

"Ah, I see." Bubbles said.

"Hey Bubbles, you can go now." Buttercup said as she came from their room.

"Ok, have a nice time on your date Buttercup! Behave you two!" Bubbles said smirking.

"It's not a date Bubbles." Buttercup said and rushed Butch out of there before Bubbles could say anything else.

"Ok, so to your work we go? Buttercup asked.

"Yep, just hop in my truck and we can go." Butch replied.

Buttercup nodded and hopped in. Butch did the same and started the truck.

"I am going to show you how to care for sea life." Butch said.

"Yep, I'm going to learn how to feed the fishes!" Buttercup said sarcastically.

"You'll learn more than that. Like different species and that sort of stuff, but you'll defiantly learn how to feed the fishes." Butch said with a smirk, but Buttercup just blew it off. As soon as they got there, Butch got his ID that said his name with the word 'volunteer' under it, and helped Buttercup out. He was wearing a shirt from the aquarium, brown shorts and his green and white Nikes. Then they headed inside.

"Hey Butch!" one of the workers said waving.

"Hey Brian." Butch replied.

Butch put his and Buttercup's things in a bag, and put it behind the counter. Then he told Buttercup to go and look at the fish tank to her left, and Buttercup did as told.

"Why am I looking at fishes?" Buttercup asked.

"Just wait here. I'll be right back. Wave when you see me. Ok?" Butch commanded.

"Ok…" Buttercup replied and looked at the fishes swimming by.

Butch walked to a room and changed into another outfit, then went towards the back of the fish tank, where only the workers could get in. Buttercup continued to watch the fishes swimming by. "This is so boring…" Buttercup murdered, still staring at the bland fish. Then she saw something in a black suit swimming from the back towards her. Buttercup squinted her eyes, the felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair in a neat ponytail with a white T-shirt and shorts. She giggled. "Is that your boyfriend?" The girl asked pointing at the fish tank. "Boyfriend? Who…" Buttercup said as she looked back at the fish tank. Buttercup nearly screamed. Butch was inside the fish tank in a water suit, swimming with the fishes, literally.

"Whoa, when did… How did… Huh?" Buttercup asked confused.

The girl giggled again. "So he is? You're lucky, he's cute." She said and walked away.

Buttercup's cheeks flushed but she quickly brushed it off and looked back at Butch. He smiled and swam back too the back of the tank motioning for Buttercup to follow him. Buttercup did as told and went to the back room that was for employees only. (Butch was allowed in there since he volunteered there) Butch came up from the top. Buttercup didn't realize that she was on the second floor until Butch pulled her into the water. Buttercup shrieked as her clothes got soaked with cold water.

"What the hell Butch! This outfit was new!" Buttercup yelled as she resurfaced. Butch just smirked and grabbed some goggles and an air tube and gave them to Buttercup. She put them on and tried to hit Butch, but he effortlessly caught her arm. She tried to hit him again with her other arm, but Butch just grabbed that one too. Butch just pulled her close to him and Buttercup struggled to get free. He whispered in her ear, "Stop fighting BC, remember that you air tube is connected to my oxygen tank and I can pull the plug anytime, and keep you down here." He smirked. Buttercup pouted and just stayed quiet. They continued swimming, but Butch managed to get Buttercup to smile and have fun. Then they got out of the water. Butch got back into his clothes, and got Buttercup some towels. Then he brought her a light green aquarium shirt and some grey short shorts. Then Butch used his heat vision to quickly and carefully dry Buttercup's shoes and socks. Then they went back to Butch's truck and started driving home.

"I have to admit it Butch, this was actually kind of fun." Buttercup smiled.

"Well glad you had fun. Now, I have to go and get ready for a volleyball game. Do you want to come?" Butch asked.

"Sure, why not." Buttercup replied and turned the radio on.

_**Kiss me**_

_**Ki- ki kiss me**_

_**Infect with your love and fill me with your poison**_

Buttercup began to sing along.

_**Take me**_

_**Ta- ta- take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim **_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign **_

_**It's supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_

"Katy Perry?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, I love her music." Buttercup replied.

Butch looked at her then back to the road. "So how did you like Zombie Land?"

"It was hilarious! I loved it!" Buttercup responded.

"I told you you would love it." Butch smiled.

"Well I did." Buttercup said as they continued to drive up the road.

**At the Ice Cream Shop the Night Before**

Bubbles and Boomer walked down the path and had gone to the Ice Cream Shop. They got in line and waited to order. When it was their turn, Bubbles was about to pull out her wallet from her pocket. (Her and Boomer had changed back into their original clothes before they went there.) "No, it's on me." Boomer said pulling out his wallet. Bubbles blushed and put her wallet away. Then they ordered and sat down at a booth.

"So, what are you doing here?" Boomer asked.

"I'm here to visit my dad for the summer. He moved away after our parents divorced." Bubbles said looking down.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories!" Boomer blurted out.

"No, you didn't. It's okay." Bubbles replied smiling again. Boomer smiled back. "So why did you guys leave on our birthday?"

"Honestly?" Boomer asked.

"Honestly." Bubbles answered.

Boomer sighed before saying, "Well, you remember how we used to live with Him and Mojo?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, the day we told you girls we were leaving town for good was the day that we found out something about them. Something that didn't make my brothers too happy."

"What did you guys find out?" Bubbles asked curiously.

Boomer looked down. "We're useless. We're dimwitted brats. Trash waiting to be thrown away. Just another stupid weapon that will never work. Nothing. That's what we are, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Boomer, that's not true."

"Yes it is! If you look back on all my life, what can you find? Accomplishments? Goals? Real friends? Some one who actually cared for me and my brothers? No! None of that! We had nothing! We were just a waste. All we were made for was to destroy you Powerpuffs, but was that goal ever achieved? No it wasn't. We could never do anything right! Mojo and Him are right; we're just a piece of junk. Junk no one will ever want. We ran away Bubbles. We ran away from our fathers. We ran away from that world. We ran away… from the truth." Boomer yelled.

People around the shop stared, but went back to there business as Boomer felt the tears starting to well up. "No one wants us around Bubbles. You probably don't even want me here." Boomer said sadly as he got up from the booth and walked out the door.

"Boomer wait!" Bubbles called after him. She ran out the shop and chased after Boomer who was sitting on a bench in a park next to the beach crying. She sat down next to him and hugged him. "Boomer, why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because I have no purpose in life. I was just another weapon of Mojo's and Him's that always fails to do as told. Nobody will ever care for me. Now leave me alone." Boomer said getting up.

"No Boomer, you are worth something! Your not worthless! There is meaning to your life! You were able to escape your fathers before they could probably destroy you. You're trying to make something of your life Boomer. You still have plenty of time. Your only 17 right?"

"Yeah, but your lucky Bubbles. You have a loving family who cares for you. You had them all your life. You had a real purpose in life. You were meant for fighting evil. I only had my brothers, and we had to lean on each other in order to survive. We were alone. Mojo and Him never cared about us. I mean sure they let us live in their homes, but they always thought we were useless but just too much of wusses to tell us that." Boomer replied.

"But you can still make a use of you life! We stopped fighting crime, but we're still making something of our lives. We live just like normal people. You're still young like me, and I can help you. You're not useless to me Boomer."

"I'm not?"

"No of course not. Everyone is useful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Bubbles said smiling.

"Thanks Bubbles." Boomer said hugging her. Bubbles hugged him back. "Boomer?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to get ice cream with me?"

Boomer let go of her and looked at her, then down at his feet. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said. "Well, I guess I haven't seen you in awhile, so, I guess I just wanted to catch up with you, and see how things were. I didn't mean to break down in front of you." He blushed.

"It's ok," Bubbles said, "I understand. So I think I should probably go back home. Blossom's probably wondering where I'm at." Bubbles said getting up from the bench.

"Wait Bubbles." Boomer called.

"Yeah?" Bubbles turned around.

"Uh, thanks again." Boomer replied hugging her.

"No problem. Anytime you need a friend to talk to, just call me." Bubbles said and wrote her number on a piece of paper and gave it to Boomer.

"Thanks Bubbles, bye!"

"Bye Boomer!" Bubbles started to walk towards her house, which wasn't too far away. Boomer watched her then headed home himself. Walking down the sidewalk with a smile on his face. He made a new friend, and her name was Bubbles.

**Sorry for the late update guys. I've been busy. -_-' It's kept me from my work! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Storms, Games, and Romance!

**I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS! I can't really explain. Besides camp and being home and stuff. I can just say I've been kind of lazy. And that was very wrong of me! So to make it up to you guys, I've updated and tried to make this chapter long! And I'm going to try to update Breakaway too. I'm just running out of ideas for that. So help me out with that if you can!**

**Anyways, sorry again, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, the Last Song, or Sucker Punch. Enjoy!**

* * *

Buttercup and Butch were now at the beach and Butch was in his shorts and shirtless, practicing before the volleyball game while Buttercup went to sit on some bleachers by the sandy court. She watched as Butch spiked the ball on the other side of the net as the game had begun. 'Wow, the game just started and he already got a point. Not bad.' She thought.

"So you must be Butch's new girl huh?" Buttercup turned her attention to the redhead sitting next to her. "What do you wan Princess?"

"Oh Buttercup, how you've grown! You know, I thought Blossom's knowledge would have rubbed off on you after living with her for so long."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, you shouldn't be all into Butch like this, it could end in disaster…"

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked irritatingly. Princess was making her miss the game after all.

"Well I don't know if anyone's said anything yet, but," she paused and looked around; making sure no one was listening to them. "Butch is just using you." She whispered.

"What?"

"Yep, it's true. You can ask anyone. Hey Lydia come here."

"What's up?"

"Butch is just using her right?"

"Of course! Don't you know that?" Lydia asked looking at Buttercup with seriousness in her voice.

"How is he using me? Buttercup questioned.

"Well ever since we all moved here, Butch has always been trying to get me." Princess answered without a hint of falseness. Her face looked dead serious.

"Yeah, he totally wants her, but-" Lydia said before Princess cut her off by saying. "But I just keep saying no. I don't need anyone. Not now anyways. I'm just warning you, he's been with tons of girls and every time, it's just a trick to try to get me jealous, so I tell them the truth, and it's over. Same for you." She pointed at Buttercup. "He just won't stop until he gets me."

"But why would he choose me then? There are plenty of other girls out there." Buttercup said quietly, but loud enough for Princess and Lydia to hear.

"Trust me; he's already tried almost all the girls on this beach here including Lydia."

"Yeah, but I ended it with him because Princess is my friend and I am a very loyal friend." Lydia said giving Princess a pat on the back.

"Yup, but I've saved them from eternal heartbreak." Princess said looking down and patting her chest where her heart is.

"But that still doesn't make sense, why he chose to toy with me."

"But that's just it Buttercup. He chose you to be his next victim because you're his counterpart. The girl version of himself he was meant to destroy. He's just using you, and then he'll destroy you when the time's right. It's what he was meant to do! You're welcome for saving you're butt. Have fun with the break-up, or why don't you and you're sisters run while you still can. I've seen them with their counterparts. Bubbles and Boomer at the Ice Cream shop, Blossom and Brick wind surfing, and Blossom nearly drowning and Brick having to go and save her. You should've seen them on the beach. They were all over each other." Princess said with a smirk and walked away with Lydia.

Buttercup turned her gaze back to Butch and he winked at her. She thought about what Princess had said. She chuckled a bit at what Princess had said about Blossom and Brick, but then she frowned when she remembered what she had said about Butch. She took one last look at Butch and got up and started walking home. "Bitch" she mumbled.

* * *

At home, Bubbles was sitting on the couch watching _Cake Boss_. "I want a cake like that for my wedding." Bubbles said to herself after seeing a 4 foot high light blue cake. Then her phone rang. "Who's that?" she asked and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bubbles, its Boomer."

She blushed a little, "Oh, hey Boomer. How's it going?"

"I'm fine, just kind of bored.. You?"

"Same."

"Cool, uh, I was wondering if I could maybe come over to your house? You know, since we're both bored and stuff."

"Um, sure."

"Thanks, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye." She said and hung up. Then she ran to her room and changed into a light blue plaid skirt and white tank top. Then she brushed her hair and left it down. Then there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" she yelled and answered the door.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi" he said walking in and she closed the door behind him. He looked around. "Nice place." he complimented.

"Thanks," she said. "So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Uh, do you have board games or something?"

"I think we have Monopoly." She answered.

"OK, let's play." He smiled.

After awhile, Bubbles and Boomer had played Monopoly, Guess Who, Yhatzee, and now they were playing Clue, while eating sandwiches Bubbles had made. Bubbles rolled the dice and entered a room. "Ok, I KNOW it was Mr. Green , with the lead pipe, in the hall!" Bubbles shouted and started to take the cards out of the slip.

* * *

Blossom and the Professor had just gotten back from grocery shopping. Professor was about to knock, when they heard Bubbles shout, "Yes! Yes! Ye-" then she screamed and a bunch of banging was heard. Then she yelled something but it was muffled. Blossom's eye twitched a bit and Professor's eyes widened. Blossom got in front of him and opened the door. "Bubbles!" she yelled. Bubbles and Boomer looked up and saw Blossom and the Professor standing there looking at them. Bubbles was currently standing on top of a chair, and Boomer was standing next to her with a shoe in his hand and a dying cockroach beside him.

Professor nodded and went to go put the groceries away. "Um, Bubbles, what is Boomer doing here?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, well he said he was bored, so I let him come over and we've been watching TV and playing board games." Professor didn't say anything; he just put the groceries away. Blossom pulled Bubbles into hallway and said, "Bubbles! Are you crazy! You let him into our house? He's a stupid Rowdyruff Boy!" Blossom whispered.

"I can hear you! I have super hearing you know!" Boomer yelled and kicked the dead roach outside,.

"Right." Blossom mumbled and went back to the kitchen with Bubbles following. "So where are you're brothers?" Blossom asked.

"Well, Brick is either at the library, or at the Music Store getting Butch a new CD, and Butch is-" he was cut off by Buttercup storming in with a confused Butch behind her and yelling, "Buttercup! Why are you ignoring me!" "Go away Butch!" "What did I do that made you so mad!"

"Right here." Boomer said.

"Go!" Buttercup shouted and slammed her door.

"Dang Butch, what did you do to her?" Boomer asked walking up behind his brother.

"I don't know! She just started walking home in the middle of my game, so I told them that I had headache and I have a re-match tomorrow. But I don't know why she left! I mean all I saw her do was talk to…Princess." Butch got a thoughtful look on his face, which quickly turned to anger. "Princess…" he growled.

"Yes Butch, Princess talked to me. She told me about you're little plan to use me and then destroy me. It's probably you're plan too isn't it! Try and fool my little sister!" Buttercup yelled pointing at Boomer. "Wow, don't drag me into this." Boomer defended.

"Look Buttercup, tell me exactly what Princess told you." Butch said. "Don't deny the truth." Buttercup said and shut her door again. Butch sighed and mumbled, "Damn it Princess." And started to walk out the door when a newscast came on the television.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an important news bulletin. If you live within 100 feet of the ocean, we advise that you immediately evacuate. A Tropical Storm has been issued for our area with winds at 65 miles per hour. Not to heavy, but waves may be a bit high, so just for the safety of our citizens, we advise you get to a safe place immediately. The storm should start and about an hour. Good Luck to all you citizens by the water. Thank you. Hey Bill, I guess those waves that nearly took a teenage girls' life was just a warning huh?" "Probably Jack. " And the television went back to showing _Say yes to the Dress_. Blossom rolled her eyes remembering that day. Brick had pulled her out of the water and saved her life. Then she started thinking about his 6-pack abs again and she blushed.

"Looks like we're leaving. Girls, pack you're things." Professor stated. "Done." Buttercup said bringing out her suitcase. "Where we staying?" she asked. "Uh, I'm not exactly sure…" Professor said.

"Well, we don't live near the shore, maybe you can stay at our house until the storm passes." Boomer suggested. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up, our house!" Butch exclaimed. "Are you crazy! Do you know what Brick will say when he sees them there! He'll kill us!"

"Relax Butch. I'll just give him my famous puppy dog pout." Boomer said with a satisfied smirk.

"Well I hope it works, but if I'm going down, you're coming with me." Butch said glaring at his brother.

"Don't worry, it will." Boomer said smoothly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure?" Professor asked.

"Of course!" said Boomer.

"NO! I am NOT staying at HIS house!" Buttercup yelled pointing at Butch.

"What did Princess say to you!" Butch yelled.

"You know what she said!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Enough!" Professor yelled, "Both of you! Buttercup, you are coming whether you like it or not and no complaining! I don't mean to yell, but this is a serious situation! And you should be glad they are letting us stay at their home! We need to leave now! Come on."

Buttercup just stared at him for a few seconds then huffed and followed him outside with Butch following to Butch's truck which was parked outside.

"So how are we getting there?" Blossom asked.

"Well Butch probably has his truck, and it can hold two people inside, and with the stuff in his trunk, maybe two people in the trunk, and I flew here." Boomer responded.

"Oh, so you still know how to?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" he asked.

"Well, not as well, we haven't really used our powers in awhile. You know with the crime rates dropping and all." She said.

"Oh, well then maybe I can help you out a bit?" Boomer suggested with a smile.

"Um, sure." Bubbles said with a small smile of her own.

"OK, Buttercup and Butch can ride inside the truck, Professor and I can ride in the trunk, and you two can fly there." Blossom commanded and walked outside to join the others. They soon followed and Boomer took Bubbles' suitcase for her and flew up in the air. Bubbles slowly flew up too, trying to keep her balance. "Okay, ready?" Boomer asked. "Yep, let's go." She replied and they flew off with Bubbles flying up and down, and Boomer holding her hand to help her, while Butch's truck followed down below them.

* * *

"Come on Buttercup! Talk to me!" Butch begged. Buttercup remained silent. "She told you how we use to date didn't she? She still tells everyone we do when we don't anymore." He said.

"Wait, you guys did date? Princess said it's been where you've always wanted her, but she always said no." Buttercup said turning her attention to Butch.

"No! No! No! I wasn't really into her. It's like a few dates, and a forced kiss and we're apparently together."

"Yeah, a few dates and you are together." Buttercup pointed out.

"Well whatever, but it's a good thing I ended it though. Princess is such a brat! She was so annoying. I don't even know why I dated her in the first place." Butch said.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted her, but she still has a point though."

"And what's that?" he asked looking at her. Buttercup didn't respond.

"Shit Butch look out!" she yelled. Butch pushed the brake and the car screeched as it came to a stop.

"Damn it Butch! You almost killed us! The more reason to not trust you!" Buttercup yelled angrily.

"Why don't you trust me!" Butch yelled as they pulled to a stoplight.

"Well for starters you've been trying to kill me since you were created, and you almost killed both of us because you're not paying attention to the road!"

"That was a long time ago!"

"How should I know? I haven't seen you in three years!"

"If I wanted to do anything to you, don't you think I would've tried something by now?"

"Well I don't know!"

"Exactly! I've been nice to you since we met again!"

"It could be a trick! I don't know if you're going to keep this up until I'm fully convinced, then-" Buttercup was cut off by Butch grabbing her face and slamming their lips together. Buttercup's eyes widened and she stared at Butch, but for some strange reason, she couldn't pull herself away, only enjoy it. His lips were warm and soft against hers and she just couldn't resist not returning it. 'Damn hormones.' She thought. Cars honked and shouted at him since the light had turned green, and their car hadn't moved yet. They ignored it and continued until there was a knock on the back window. They both pulled away quickly and saw Blossom looking at them and pointing at the traffic light.

"Oh," Butch said and they drove off.

* * *

Then they finally arrived at the boys' house and they got stuff out of the trunk.

"What took you guys so long? Our house isn't that far away." Boomer pointed out.

"Well we sort of got stuck in traffic." Blossom said winking at Buttercup and Butch. Buttercup glared while Butch rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. They entered the house and Boomer and Butch gave them a tour.

"Well we have a computer room with a bed and 2 sleeping bags in there, so maybe 3 people can stay in there and…" Boomer trailed off.

"We have a couch." Butch added.

"Yeah, that." Boomer said.

"I'll take the couch; you girls can have the room." Professor said.

"Are you sure dad?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, now go put you're stuff away." He said and walked over to the couch.

"Thanks guys." Bubbles said and Blossom nodded while Buttercup looked away.

"No problem, anything for a friend." Boomer smiled. Bubbles smiled back.

"If you two are done flirting, then let's go get our stuff into the room." Buttercup said walking away. Blossom rolled her eyes and Bubbles blushed, but headed to the room anyways. Butch went back to his room to change and Boomer sat on the couch across from the Professor and turned on the TV. The girls got their stuff put away then headed back to the living room to watch TV with Boomer. "You don't mind if I use you're computer to do some work do you?" Professor asked pulling out a flash drive out of his bag.

"Nah man, go ahead." Boomer said. The girls sat on the couch across from him as the Professor left to the computer room. Blossom looked around the house and Butch came back out of his room and plopped down on the couch next to Boomer. Then the door knob turned and in came Brick.

"Yo Butch, catch!" he said as he threw Butch a CD.

"Oh, hey, thanks Brick!" Butch exclaimed, examining his new CD. Brick put his keys on the table and turned to his brothers, but then saw…

"What are they doing here!" he asked.

"Well you see…" Butch started. Brick glared at him. "Boomer did it! It was all his idea!" Butch shouted pointing at Boomer. Brick turned his glare to his blonde brother as he coward in his seat. No one can be comfortable under Brick's mean glare. Except maybe, Blossom; she did the same to her sisters.

"Well Brick, you see, there's supposed to be this unexpected tropical storm coming through here and said for all residents living near the shore to evacuate immediately for safety reasons, and I thought they might need a place to stay, so I let them stay here." Boomer explained.

"WHY here?" Brick asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh…because…" Boomer coward.

"I asked if we could." Bubbles interrupted standing up. Her sisters stared at her and Brick turned his attention to her and looked at Boomer again before walking off to his room and shut the door while muttering, "Of course."

"Well that went easier than I thought." Boomer said. "What happened to you're secret weapon?" Butch asked. Boomer shrugged. "Not even that can survive Brick's evil glares." Butch got up and went to the kitchen. "Does anyone want left over pasta?" Butch asked. "Who made it?" Buttercup asked.

"I did." He said.

"Nah, I don't trust you." She said.

"Even after what you two did in the truck?" Blossom asked her in a whisper. Buttercup blushed and Butch smirked upon hearing what she said.

"Shut up." She mumbled and walked to the table. Boomer went to a room and brought out 4 more chairs and placed them at their rather large for three people table. Brick came out of his room with his hair a bit damp from showering. He also didn't have his hat on, letting his bangs drape over his face and his hair down to his shoulders. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Big Red and sat down at the table, opening his soda and taking a sip. "Dinner?" he asked. "Leftover pasta." Boomer said. He nodded and took another sip. Bubbles and Buttercup started at the food that was being prepared while Blossom stared at Brick. He noticed and looked back. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said and looked away.

"Okay it's ready!" Boomer called out.

"I'll get the Professor." Buttercup said getting up from her seat and walking to the computer room.

"Him too?" Brick mumbled but Blossom caught it.

"Yes him too." She said. He glared at her and she did back.

"Tension." Buttercup sang as she took her seat with the Professor following. They all sat down to eat. Then Professor went back to the computer and everyone else went to the living room.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Boomer asked.

"Sucker Punch" Brick replied and slipped the DVD into the player. His brothers nodded.

"What's Sucker Punch about?" Blossom asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Butch picked it out, ask him." Brick answered. She looked at Butch.

He shrugged. "I don't know what it's about. The title sounded cool, so I told Brick to get it."

Blossom nodded and Buttercup rolled her eyes. Then the movie began. Boomer got up during the previews and made two bowls of popcorn; one for the girls, and one for him and his brothers. Then he sat back down. "Popcorn?" he asked.

"Shut up, the movies starting!" Butch said.

* * *

_A blonde haired girl walked up to the owner of the orphanage with a gun in her hand. He treated her wrong no more. She pointed directly at him and shot, but he dodged the speeding bullet and it instead hit another young black haired girl. The blonde haired ran up to her, it was her sister. She dropped the gun and ran away as fast as she could. The police came and took her back to the owner, who punished her terribly. _

_The next day she was driven to some place for the mental. And on the car window the words 'Sucker Punch' came onto the screen._

_The blonde girl now named 'Blondie' was up in front of everyone in her dance class. She started moving a bit and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she reappeared in a Dojo like place where it was snowing and she started fighting these strange creatures. Then when she had won, she closed her eyes and reopened them again and she was back in her class. Everyone started clapping as the instructor smiled. The headman in charge talked to the instructor as Blondie and her friends/classmates walked back to their dressing room to change and get ready for dinner. She know worked in a sort of dirty dancing type of place and she worked for the headman in charge, even though she didn't get paid. He just took them all in._

* * *

"Boomer!" Butch yelled as Brick paused the movie.

"What!" Boomer asked in panic thinking something was wrong.

"We're out of popcorn!"

"Yes make more!" Brick said. Boomer groaned and got back up to make more popcorn.

"You know, if you guys keep finishing the popcorn at the beginning of the movie, we're going to run out of popcorn!"

"Then go buy more." Butch said. Boomer sighed and made more popcorn.

* * *

_Blondie and her friends were standing in a row as the headman talked to them. They had tried to escape, and he didn't like that. He took a gun from one of his guards. BAM! One gone. BAM! Another friend lost. Blondie quickly escaped after stabbing him in the shoulder. She took his key and unlocked a closet door to reveal one of her friends. They tried to escape, but Blondie realized, the only thing missing form their plan was her, so she let her friend go and stayed behind to distract the guards as it rained._

* * *

'Rain,' Buttercup thought. 'Just like it is outside. I hope our house is okay. Hopefully a wave hasn't crashed into our house…' Then something clicked. "Holy shit, the eggs!" she yelled and ran out the door. Everyone stared at her.

"Eggs?" Bubbles asked. Then it finally clicked in Butch's head.

"Shit the eggs!" he yelled and ran after Buttercup leaving everyone there confused.

* * *

**(A/N: Listen to Arms by Christina Perri while reading this part. ;) )**

Buttercup kept running until she was out of breath. The rain poured down on her aquarium shirt. She floated up in the air and took off to her house as fast as she could and looked around. The rain pelted on the ground hard and the waves were coming in a bit high. She ran into the house. It looked like there was some water on the ground. She could thank an open window for that. She shut it tight and flew back outside, searching for the eggs.

"Did you find them?" a voice asked.

"Butch, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to help you find the eggs. They're my responsibility too you know."

"Well I don't know where they are!" Buttercup yelled.

"Look!" Butch pointed to a wave. As soon as it passed, a cage was left in its wake. They ran to it and Butch picked it up.

"Where are the eggs!" Buttercup yelled.

"I'm sorry to say this BC, but I think they're gone." Butch sighed.

"No! Not after all the trouble I went though to protect them!" she yelled

"Sorry BC, but that's just life. You're going to have to deal with it."

"Ugh! Damn it!" Buttercup growled in frustration and fell to her knees letting the rain cover for the tears running down her cheeks.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" he asked. She didn't respond. They felt as a wave swept over them and soaked their clothes.

"Buttercup?" he asked again, sitting next to her and rubbing her back comfortingly as she hid her face in her knees. She looked back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish I could've saved them. It would've been nice." She said. He put an arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"Yeah, but its okay, it doesn't change much does it? Maybe it was just fate." Butch suggested.

"I guess…And let go of me." She said while trying to push him away.

"I don't think so." He said hugging her tighter.

"Butch seriously! Let me go!" Buttercup yelled.

"Hmm, let me think about it. Umm… NO!" he smirked and held her even tighter.

"Damn it Butch!" she laughed playfully.

"You're mine now doll!" he shouted and lightened his grip on her. She laughed and hugged him back. Then he brought their foreheads together.

"Why hello there beautiful, I'm Butch." He said with a grin on his face.

"Well I'm Buttercup, and you're not so bad yourself." She smirked.

"Well Buttercup, mind if I take you out for dinner tomorrow?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'd like that." Butch hugged her once more and they pulled away and flew back home.

* * *

They opened the door and their siblings stared at them.

"What Happened?" Brick asked.

"The eggs are gone." Buttercup said.

"And you're okay with that?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup shrugged. "Yeah it's fine."

"So how did the movie end?" Butch asked.

"I'm not sure. The move was kind of confusing to me." Boomer said.

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed.

"Dude go change! You're soaking wet!" Brick complained.

"You too Buttercup." Blossom added.

"Fine" Butch grumbled.

"Redheads." Buttercup mumbled making everyone snicker and the Reds glare. After they finished changing they came back out to see the Reds arguing over something and the Blues sitting together watching. They looked at each other and shook their heads and sat down.

"You don't even know half of the movies I've seen!"

"So! I don't have to watch them to know they're stupid! Like the Final Destination! It's just a stupid movie that over exaggerates how people die!"

"Oh really? Are you sure that you're just not afraid of watching it?" Brick smirked.

"N-No! I bet I can watch all of you're stupid movies without even flinching!"

"Really now? Are you willing to live up to that bet?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, so if you lose, you have to do something for me."

"And if I win?"

"Then I do something for you."

"Deal!" Then they shook on it. Brick pulled out a movie out of the DVD rack. "Okay, we're watching the Exorcist."

"T-the Exorcist?" Blossom stuttered.

"Aww, is Pinky scared already?" Brick teased.

"No I'm not! Put it on!" Brick nodded and was about to take out the DVD, when Butch yelled, "Wait! Not in here! I'm not in the mood to watch that right now."

"Fine. Then we'll just watch it in my room. Come on Pinky." Brick said and dragged her to his room as the others watched.

After they shut the door Boomer said, "He works so fast."

"He sure does." Butch agreed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Buttercup asked.

"Well the movie doesn't actually get to the scary part for about 15 minutes if he skips the previews, so we can do something until then…"

"How about we play a game?" Bubbles suggested.

"Like what?" Buttercup asked.

"Well I don't know. It's 8 o' clock, so what can we play?"

"We have an Xbox with some racing games." Boomer suggested.

"Okay, let's play." Buttercup smirked.

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

"Come on Bubbles you can go faster than that!" Buttercup cheered.

"I don't want to crash into anyone!"

"That's what this games about! You crash into others so they'll get out of your way! Now go faster!"

"Come on Boomer! You have it in the bag! Just one more lap!" Butch yelled.

5 minutes later…

"Come on Buttercup! You're almost there!" Bubbles cheered.

"Come on Butch! She's beating you! You can do better than that!" Boomer shouted.

"Shut up! I'm trying!" Butch yelled.

**5 minutes later…**

"Ha! What know Butchie boy! I won!" Buttercup gloated while Butch pouted.

"Hey guys, it's been 15 minutes. Should we go check up on them?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Butch said cheering up and grabbing a camera. They walked down the hall and went to Brick's door. Butch used his X-ray vision to see what was going on in there.

* * *

Blossom sat on Brick's bed while he went to put the DVD in. Then he went and sat next to her. Blossom watched as the movie started. It didn't seem that scary, but then again, most beginnings to horror movies started out all happy and cheery, then when they get towards the middle, it gets really scary.

"You scared yet?" Brick asked.

"Hardly." Blossom responded. Then someone got possessed…

Blossom's eyes widened and she was about to look away but remembered the bet so she stayed still and just watched.

Brick yawned. "This is so boring. You sure you don't want to back out of this now?"

"No! I'm fine!" Blossom shouted. Brick eyed her suspiciously, but turned his attention back to the movie.

**50 minutes later**

Brick looked at the screen and squinted his eyes. "That was kind of freaky…"

Blossom was just staring at the screen in horror. This movie was really scary to her. As the woman who was possessed on the screen did something that killed the other characters, Blossom finally flinched and looked away and dove onto Brick's bed for protection.

'Finally!' Brick thought.

"Aww, did you finally crack?" Brick asked.

"Yes!" her voice cracked.

Brick looked at her surprised. Had she been that scared? That she started to cry?

"Pinky, are you crying?"

"No!" and it cracked again.

"Yeah you are. Geez, did the movie scare you that much?"

"No…" Blossom got up and quickly wiped a few tars. "I'm fine." She said quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"No, I don't think you are. I'm going to turn the movie off…" Blossom nodded and he turned it off. Then sat back down next to her.

"So you okay now?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"OK." They sat in silence for about a minute.

"So I guess I have to do something for you know huh?" Blossom asked.

"No, you don't have to. I honestly didn't think the movie would freak you out THAT much."

"Oh. Thanks. "

"No problem."

Silence again.

"So…"

"Do you want to get a snack or something?" Brick suggested.

"Sure." They stood up and went to the door.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Buttercup whispered.

"Nothing. They're just watching the movie." Butch responded.

"Aww…" Buttercup complained.

"Come on, let's go play video games again!" Bubbles said. The others agreed and they went back to the living room.

**30 minutes later…**

"I'm sooooo bored." Buttercup complained.

"Me too." Said Butch.

"Anyone one else besides me hungry?" Boomer asked.

"Yes!" everyone shouted and they went to the kitchen.

"We don't have anything to eat!" Butch shouted.

"Let's order something. What do you guys want?" Boomer asked.

"Pizza!"

"Chinese food!"

"French fries!" Everyone looked at Buttercup. "What? I want French fries!"

"Okay, how about we go out to eat or something?"

"I don't feel like driving right now." Butch said.

"Who said we had to drive?"

"I don't feel like flying."

"Butch you are impossible!" Boomer yelled.

"Why thank you bro!"

Professor walked out of the computer room. "Thank you for letting me use your computer." He said.

"No problem." Boomer replied.

"Hey, where's Blossom and the other boy?" he asked Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Oh, they're in Brick's room." Buttercup replied bluntly.

"Doing?" he asked sort of in a panic and suspiciously

"They're watching a movie. The Exorcist I think."

"Oh. OK." He sighed in relief.

"So what are we going to eat?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know! No one can decide on anything!" Boomer said.

"I still want pizza!" Butch shouted.

"How are you going to get any of that stuff when it's raining pretty hard outside?" Professor asked.

The teens started at him. "Oh yeah." Said Butch.

"But I'm still hungry!" Buttercup complained.

"I brought some food from home, if that will help?"

"Yes!" all the teens said.

Professor went behind the couch to pull out some bags of food out of his suitcase.

"Okay, I have peanuts, chips, cookies, a muffin, some candy, pretzels, beef jerky-"

"I call the beef jerky!" Butch shouted. Professor threw it to him and put the other snacks on the table.

"Hey give me some!" Buttercup yelled and tried to take the beef jerky from Butch.

"Mine!" he yelled and the two started fighting. Bubbles shook her head and picked up some cookies and Boomer picked up some pretzels. Professor went to the bathroom. Soon Blossom and Brick came out of Brick's room.

"Hey, so what happened in there? Anything interesting?" Butch asked suggestively.

Blossom's face flushed and Brick glared at him. "Fuck you Butch."

"Love you too big bro!" Butch said with a grin. Him and Buttercup decided to share the jerky.

Brick rolled his eyes and took the chips off the table. Blossom took the peanuts. Then the girls sat on the couch and the boys on the opposite one.

"So now what?" Brick asked.

"Guitar time!" Butch said and went to his room.

"Guitar time?" Buttercup asked.

"Butch likes to play his guitar at night, and he calls it his guitar time, so its best we not disturb him… where'd she go?" Boomer asked.

"She left to Butch's room probably." Blossom said.

"Oh."

"So now what?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess we can watch TV." Brick said and he turned the TV on.

* * *

Buttercup walked down the hallway into the room with a dark green door. She knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Buttercup. Let me in!"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to come in!"

She waited a few seconds and the unlocked.

"Yes?" Butch asked.

"Let me come in."

"Fine." He let Buttercup in and she sat on his bed.

"Something you need?" he asked.

"Play." Buttercup commanded.

"What?"

"I said play. Play you're guitar." She demanded.

"OK…" Butch picked up his electric guitar and started to play it. Buttercup watched as he did so.

After he finished she asked, "Did you write that yourself?"

"Yeah… why so interested in me playing guitar?" Butch asked.

"Because I can play it. I know how to play the acoustic and electric. Can I see your guitar?"

"I guess." He handed Buttercup his guitar and she positioned it right the started playing.

Butch watched as she did. She actually was pretty good. A few chords off, but still good.

"After she finished she said, "Sorry if I was off a bit, I haven't played since I was 14."

"It's okay; you're actually pretty good at it." Butch smiled.

"Thanks." she said and handed him his guitar back. "So do you write your own music?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, did you wan to see?' he asked.

"Sure." He pulled out some sheets of paper out of his desk and gave them to her. She looked them over.

"Pretty good." She smiled.

"Thanks, do you write any?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you have any with you?"

"Not now. They're all out home, but I haven't touched any of them since I stopped playing."

"Why'd you stop playing?" Butch asked.

"Well Professor had taught me how to play and ever since he left, I just didn't want any reminders of him, so I just stopped."

"Oh."

"Yeah,"

"So do you want to write something?" Butch suggested.

"Umm… I'm not sure if I remember what all the notes look like."

"I can show you if you want."

"Sure."

So for the rest of the night, the Greens were writing a song together until they both fell asleep on Butch's bed.

* * *

The Blues and Reds had gone to bed after an hour of TV and the Professor had gone to bed on the couch. In the computer room, the Blossom and Bubbles were sleeping. They had found Buttercup and Butch asleep in Butch's room, so they just left them there. Blossom kept tossing and turning in her bed. Images of the movie she and Brick and watched earlier where popping in her head. She finally woke up and sat up quickly gasping. She looked around. It was still night time and Bubbles was still asleep in a sleeping bag. She got out of bed and opened the door. She looked down the hallway, and then headed to the kitchen. She walked in but saw someone she didn't expect to be up.

"Brick?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Pinky." Brick responded.

"What are you doing up this late?" she asked pointing to the clock that said 3:26am.

"I could ask you the same question." He said.

"I had a bad dream, so I came to get some water."

"A bad dream huh? What about?"

"You don't need to know."

"You know, they say when you talk about your dreams, it makes you feel better." Brick said handing Blossom a cup of water and sitting at the table.

Blossom sat down to and said, "Fine. I was dreaming about that movie we saw earlier. You know, the Exorcist."

"Oh. So then the movie really did freak you out a lot didn't you?"

"Yeah it did. So I don't owe anything right?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, the bets off. It's fine."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." They finished their water and put their cups in the sink.

"So you going back to bed?" Brick asked.

"Maybe later. I'm not exactly as tired anymore."

"Yeah, same with me."

Silence…

"So…"

"Oh! I have something for you." Brick said and he went to his room with Blossom following. Brick pulled something out of drawer and put it in Blossom's hands.

"My ribbon?"

"You left it on the beach. You know, the day I saved you." Brick said.

"Oh yeah…" Blossom whispered remembering that day.

"Thanks… twice."

"Why twice?" Brick asked.

"One for getting my ribbon back, and two for saving me."

"Oh, well you're welcome." Brick said with a small smile.

Blossom smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Brick." She said and went back to her room.

Brick touched his cheek, and then smiled a bit bigger. "Night Blossom."

* * *

**Sooooo? What did you think? Yup. All together without the Author Notes and stuff, there were 6,311 words. On my word document it was 8 pages long! =D So I hope you enjoyed this SUPER long chapter! **

**Thanks to FireIceprincess87 for the idea of Butch also having a guitar. =)**

**Hope you liked! Review please! =)**


	8. Burgers, the Beach and Mud Fights!

**Hey guys, new chapter yay! So again, sorry for not updating, I'm trying. So enjoy! :)**

Buttercup woke up on a bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was still in her clothes from the night before. She looked right next to her and saw Butch still asleep. She looked on the floor and saw Butch's guitar and the sheets from the song they were writing the night before. She got off the bed and picked both of them up and placed them on his desk.

"Sleep well?"

Buttercup turned around and saw Butch sitting up on his bed watching her. "I guess, I can't complain."

"Good, and thanks for putting my guitar on my desk for me."

"You're Welcome." Buttercup responded heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To go eat breakfast, are you coming?"

"You don't want to stay here a little while longer?" Butch said and winked.

"No. Now are you coming or not?" Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Butch pouted and got up from his bed.

The Greens walked over to the kitchen and saw Bubbles cooking something with Boomer helping her. "Good morning." Buttercup said.

"Oh morning Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Where's Brick?" Butch asked.

"I guess he's not awake, which is weird because he's usually the first one up." Boomer replied.

Butch shrugged and sat at the table with Buttercup. "So what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Uh, Eggs, bacon, toast and some fruit." Boomer responded.

"M-Kay." Buttercup said with a bored expression on her face.

"So, tonight? Are we still on for it?" Butch asked.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Buttercup asked.

"You know; remember what you said at the beach yesterday?"

Buttercup thought about it. Yesterday, there was the volleyball game, then she ran off mad at Butch, then met with her family at home with Butch following her, the storm, her and Butch made up, then they went to the Ruffs' house, they watched a movie, then…

"Oh! That!" Buttercup exclaimed remembering what she had agreed to yesterday. "I guess we are."

Butch smirked. "Good."

"Where's Blossom at?" Buttercup asked.

"I think she's still asleep. I tried waking her up but she didn't want to wake up, so I just left her there." Bubbles answered.

"Oh."

Boomer got out 7 plates and helped Bubbles fill them up with food.

Professor walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table as well. "So where are the other two?" he asked.

"Asleep still." Buttercup responded.

"Oh, okay." Professor responded as everyone else sat down.

Blossom woke up in her bed and yawned. It was morning, 8:45AM to be exact. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and opened the door. She locked it and did her usual morning routine. She even bothered to shower despite being at a house she's never really been to before. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. She brushed her hair and then opened up the door to get to the room that the girls were staying in. On the way she bumped into no other than Brick.

"Oh hey Brick." She said with a blush remembering what she did last night.

"Um, hi Blossom…" Brick replied. There was an awkward silence as they stood there looking at each other.

"Umm… shouldn't you go and get dressed or something?" Brick asked.

Blossom's eyes widened as she remembered that she was only wearing a towel and was technically naked… and being in front of Brick just made it worse. "Oh, right! Yeah, thanks." She said blushing madly and rushed to her guest room. Why had she stood there while she wasn't even dressed! That was really embarrassing! And of all people for that to happen in front of, it was Brick! She knew that he probably was going to hold this over her being how he is. She got dressed quickly and then walked to the kitchen.

"Morning Blossom!" Bubbles greeted.

"Morning guys." She said and sat at the table with them and oddly enough she ended up sitting next to Brick.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Bacon, eggs, toast and fruit. Eat up." Buttercup said.

"So how much damage did the storm cause?" Blossom asked the Professor.

"Oh well I forgot about that. I'm not sure." He replied.

"Let's go check." Buttercup said as she got up and opened the door. There wasn't too much damage…at least not to that side of the town. "Not too bad. Let's go check our house." Buttercup said and zoomed off towards the Professor's home. The others followed and as they caught up with they saw something that did not bring a smile to their faces. Buttercup was sitting in the sand looking at something in her hands.

"Buttercup, What is it? Did something happen to the house? It looks fine…" Blossom asked.

"No…it's not that…" Buttercup responded still looking down. She turned around with a smile on her face and her hands behind her back. "It's nothing."

"Then why were you sitting there looking all sad?" Bubbles asked.

"No reason, really. Just thinking about how thankful we are that nothing happened to the house." Buttercup replied with a smile.

"Alright then, let's take a look in side." Professor said as they walked into the house.

"Not to bad." Blossom said examining everything.

"Okay, I think this place is well enough to live in aga-"

"Umm, dad? I'm not so sure about that…" Bubbles trailed off pointing at the room they were staying in.

The room was flooded and was all dirty. Leaves were scattered on the floor and the beds were soaked.

Buttercup took a glance in, "I'm not staying in there." She stated.

"Well my room was fine, but I don't know where you girls could stay. Unless you want to sleep in the living room, although it is rather small…?" Professor asked.

"Well I don't really mind it all that much." Blossom said reassuringly.

"I would like to have more room, but I guess its fine with me." Bubbles smiled.

"Well I don't want to be rude, but I don't want to sleep in a small cramped up space." Buttercup retorted.

"Well-" Boomer stopped mid-sentence and looked at Brick. Brick looked up at the sky then back at Boomer and nodded.

"Well maybe you guys could still stay at our house?" Boomer suggested.

"Again? I don't want to bother you boys anymore." Professor responded.

"It's no bother at all." Brick assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"OK then, girls what do you say?"

"I'm okay with it." Bubbles smiled.

"If its fine with you guys then I guess we can." Blossom agreed.

"Whatever. I'll go as long as I have somewhere to sleep." Buttercup said.

"Great, so I'll go get my bags from you boy's house." Professor said.

"I'll take you." Bubbles said as she picked up Professor and flew him back to the ruff's house with Brick, Boomer, and Blossom following.

Buttercup turned around quickly, thinking she was alone, and opened up what she had found.

"What's that?"

"What the hell! Butch! Why are you still here!" Buttercup yelled nervously putting the item behind her back again.

"Well, we kind of do have a date to go on you know and what are you hiding?" Butch asked.

"It's nothing. Just some trash. I'll just go get rid of it." Buttercup said and slowly started walking away.

Butch grabbed Buttercup's arm and pulled her back. Buttercup struggled to get out of Butch's grip as Butch held her tightly. Buttercup laughed as Butch tickled her ribs. As her guard was done, Butch quickly grabbed the object out of Buttercups hands.

"What's this? A book?" Butch asked.

"It's nothing!" Buttercup yelled as she grabbed the book out of Butch's hands and clutched it to her chest.

"Come on BC, you can tell me." Butch reassured her.

"No, you wouldn't understand." Buttercup said walking away.

"Yes I would! Come on BC! We're counterparts! We should have the same mind or something like that! Tell me!"

Buttercup stopped mid in her tracks. "Fine, if you want to know so badly, it's a book of pictures. They got ruined in the rain, so they're kind of blurry." She told him as she gave Butch the book. He opened it and looked at the pictures.

"Is this you…and your dad?"

"Yeah, it was from when we were younger and had a complete family."

"Oh." Butch kept looking through the pictures and found one with Buttercup and her whole family. Sisters, parents and all.

"Hey this one isn't ruined." Butch pointed out and showed Buttercup.

"Let me see." Buttercup said taking a look at the picture in Butch's hand.

"Oh, I'll keep that one, but the others are ruined so I don't know what to do with them."

"Just keep them. You'll probably regret it if you don't. "

"Fine. I'll keep it."

'OK, then do you want to go back to my house and change or something?"

"Oh yeah sure." Buttercup responded as they flew back to the Ruff's home.

After showering and getting dressed, Buttercup walked into the living room where Butch was watching TV.

"Hey, are you ready?" Buttercup asked.

Butch turned around and looked at Buttercup with a smirk. "I've been ready." He said getting off the couch and grabbing his keys. "Let's go." Then they walked out the door and into Butch's truck.

Halfway into he awkwardly silent car ride, Butch spoke up, "So do you like burgers?"

"Yeah, they're cool, why?"

"Because that's where we're going!" he smiled.

"Okay, that's fine." Buttercup said.

Soon they were at the burger shop and sitting outside in the warm summer air eating their burgers.

"So, how do you like it here?" Butch asked.

"It's actually pretty nice. It's more crowed then Townsville is, but I still like it." Buttercup responded.

Butch nodded and continued eating his burger.

After finishing their burgers and fries, the two green eyed teens were in Butch's truck, taking a long drive.

"Hey BC, do you like all that really girly stuff, like when you carve your names into a tree?"

"Ugh that kind of stuff? It's so cliché! I hate it."

"Aww, that's too bad, but we're going to do it anyways." Butch winked and stopped the truck by a nearby tree.

Butch pulled out a small pocket knife and started carving their names into the tree.

"My gosh Butch! That is so lame!" Buttercup giggled.

"Yeah, but I can tell you love it." Butch smirked.

"Whatever." Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, now we're going to the beach." Butch said as they got back into the truck.

"Wait, the beach? But I don't have my swim suit or nothing!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you won't need one." Butch said.

"Damn it Butch!" Buttercup yelled. Her clothes were soaking wet.

"Well I didn't want to give you the trouble of driving you back to my house just so you could change, and then come back over here, so I just figured you could get wet in your clothes." Butch explained.

"Ugh you idiot!"

"Aww you know you love me BC!"

"Ugh! I am going to kill you!" Buttercup yelled as she tackled Butch into the water.

They wrestled in the water, making big splashes everywhere. They soon ended with Butch pinning Buttercup down on the warm beach sand.

"Aww, BC isn't as strong as she used to be." Butch smirked.

"Shut up." Buttercup mumbled as Butch chuckled. They looked at each other and started to lean in…

"Hey Mister!"

Buttercup and Butch looked up. "Me?" Butch asked.

"Yeah you!" The little boy exclaimed.

"What about me?" Butch questioned getting off of Buttercup.

"I need your help! My baby sister is thirsty and she ran out of her juice, so I wanted to buy her some more, but I don't gots any moneys! Can you help me?"

"Well I think I have some money in my truck if that will help." Butch suggested.

"It sure will!" the boy exclaimed as Butch reached in the window of his truck and pulled out two dollar bills.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Mister!"

"It's Butch!"

"Bye Butch!" the little boy yelled then turned to Buttercup, "Bye Butch's girlfriend!" then he ran off to the snack bar.

Buttercup blushed as they watched him run off.

"He's a nice kid."

"Yeah, he's modest too."

"Lighten up." Butch smiled and hugged her.

"So what are we going to do now? Our clothes are all wet."

"Let's just take a short drive then head back to my house." Butch suggested.

"Okay, but what about your seats? Most guys I date wouldn't have wanted me to get their precious car dirty."

"Yeah but my truck isn't precious, it's the exact opposite. I mean it hasn't been washed for awhile so yeah."

"Oh OK." Buttercup said as her and Butch entered the car and drove off.

On their way down the road, Butch's truck got stuck in a mud hole and Butch had to come out and try to get it unstuck.

"Any luck?" Buttercup asked.

"I just about got it. Can you push the gas pedal?"

"Sure." Buttercup said as she pushed it down and the tire was rolling in the mud.

"Hey! Whoa okay stop!" Butch yelled.

"What why?" Buttercup asked as she took her foot of the pedal.

No answer. "Butch?" she asked looking out the window, but he wasn't there. "Butch?" she asked backing back into her seat.

"This is why." Butch whispered into her ear.

"Holy crap!" Buttercup yelled turning around. Butch was all covered in mud.

"Oh, woops." Buttercup said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah woops. Now come here." Butch said trying to grab Buttercup.

"No way! Get away you freak!" Buttercup yelled backing away.

"Come here BC!" he yelled playfully as he opened the door and pulled Buttercup out of the truck. Then he hugged her and got mud all over her clothes.

"Damn it Butch!" she laughed and picked up a handful of mud and threw it at him.

"Oh you want to go there?"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Buttercup yelled back.

And thus the mud fight continued until it started to get dark and they finally started to drive back home. They waked back inside the Ruff's home and were greeted by their siblings.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you two!" Blossom exclaimed.

"We may have had a small mud fight…" Buttercup trailed off.

"Well go take a shower or something! You're getting mud everywhere and Butch is going to be the one to clean it up." Brick commanded.

"And Buttercup, you're going to help him." Blossom agreed.

"Like I said before, Redheads." Buttercup mumbled making Butch smirk and the Reds scowl once again as they walked to their individual rooms to get ready for a shower. They walked out of their rooms simultaneously and looked at each other.

"Do you want to bathe first?"

"No you can if you want."

"You know what? I got a better idea. Follow me." Butch said and led Buttercup outside.

"What are we doing back out here?" Buttercup asked.

Butch didn't respond. Instead he grabbed the hose, turned it on and sprayed Buttercup with the cold water.

"Ahh! That's cold! Stop Butch!" Buttercup yelled.

"You got to get clean! And this way is easier!" Butch yelled back and started to rinse himself off.

"Give me that." Buttercup commanded and tried to grab the hose out of Butch's hand, but Butch wouldn't give it up.

"No it's mine!'

"Give it!"

They both kept pulling on it until one of them sprayed the other in the face and then the other did the same and they continued having their little water fight, off in their own little world.

"What the heck are you two doing?"

Butch and Buttercup looked at the driveway to see Bubbles and Boomer standing there with groceries in their hands.

"We're bathing, duh." Buttercup said.

"But why outside?" Bubbles asked.

"Cause we want to!" Buttercup responded.

The Blues looked at each other, shrugged and walked inside, leaving the Greens to continue their water fight.

I've been working on this chapter since Thanks giving! Do you see how bad I am at Updating? xD Hope you enjoyed! :)


	9. Bad Dreams, Confused and Unsure Feelings

**So I am finally going to update my stories! Hooray! I hope you guys aren't mad I took an almost 4 month break from this story D: I will finish this story this summer! That is my goal. So without further ado, I present chapter 9 of The Last Song!**

* * *

After finishing their outdoor bath, Butch and Buttercup walked back inside wrapped up in towels and into their separate rooms to get dressed. After finishing they did as they were told by their older siblings and cleaned up the mud tracks they had left in the house.

"Well that was a fun experience wasn't it?" Butch asked.

Buttercup gave a small smile. "Yeah I hate to admit it, especially to you, but I had fun."

"Aww BC's pride isn't getting in the way of her feelings anymore?" Butch teased.

"Shut up." Buttercup snapped.

"What are you two talking about?" Boomer asked curiously from the table where he and Bubbles were making fruit smoothies.

"Yeah it sounds like you were on a date!" Bubbles beamed cheerfully. "Was it fun Buttercup!"

"Who said we went on a date?" Buttercup scoffed.

"Well just the way you were talking I just assumed that-"

"Well you assumed wrong alright?"

"Jeez Buttercup, someone's acting pretty defensive." Blossom smirked.

Buttercup just growled in reply. After cleaning up, everyone gathered at the table to drink the smoothies the Blues had created.

"This is delicious guys." Blossom complimented.

"Thanks." Bubbles and Boomer said almost simultaneously.

"Well I wouldn't have expected much less seen as you work in a smoothie shop." Butch commented.

"Yeah there's that factor." Boomer said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh really I had no idea! I need to get a summer job too!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"I think we all do Bubbles." Blossom said.

"Well I can ask my manager if we need anymore help so maybe someone can work there with me." Boomer suggested.

"That sounds great!" Bubbles smiled.

* * *

Soon it was getting late and everyone had gone back to bed. Everyone was sleeping peacefully except for a certain blue eyed blonde. Bubbles shifted in her sleep and kept tossing and turning. Sweat appeared on her forehead as she shook. Bubbles gasped for air as she suddenly jolted awake breathing heavily. She looked around frantically and finally calming down after seeing her sisters there beside her and the room they were staying in at the ruff's home. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and got up. She was still a bit shaken from her dream. The events kept replaying in her head like a cinematic record. She opened the door to their room and walked out and into the living room. Shockingly Boomer was there already watching TV.

"Boomer? What are you doing here?" Bubbles asked.

"I live here." He said with a small smile.

"Well I know that but I mean, you know why are you still awake and watching TV?"

"Oh well I wasn't really tired so I decided to stay up a bit longer and watch some TV. What are you doing up?"

"Huh, oh well I just came to…" Bubbles pondered the thought of telling Boomer about her dream. "Get some water! Yeah that was it!"

"OK then," Boomer said turning off the TV, "I guess I'll be going to bed then goodnight." Boomer walked off into his room.

"Wait!" Bubbles cried.

"Yes?" Boomer asked coming back from his room.

"OK, so something else woke me up."

"And what was it?" Boomer asked sitting back on the couch motioning for Bubbles to do the same.

"I had this really scary nightmare." Bubbles confessed.

"Really? What about?"

"Well it's kind of long. And I don't think you want to listen to my rants about it, so I'll just-"

Boomer put his hand on Bubbles' shoulder. "Listen Bubbles, I am your friend, I don't think we're enemies anymore since we haven't tried to kill each other yet. So as your friend, I think that I should be here for you when you need it." He reassured her with a sincere smile.

Bubbles smiled back and finally told him.

* * *

_The sky was tinted beautiful shade of purple and orange as the Utonium family sat on a large grassy hill. They laughed and smiled without a care in the world. Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Professor Utoniom and Miss Utonium all together as one family. Soon all of the girls' friend appeared to join them then the villains came as well. They all had happy smiles on their faces. Even the evilest of villains. They were just all sitting together enjoying the sunset. Even the Rowdyruff's were there sitting by the girls acting as friends. Laughing, making jokes and enjoying their time together as was everyone else. Bubbles felt that this was one of the best dreams she had ever had. Then that's when everything changed. The sky turned into a pale black instead of the pretty purple and orange shade it used to be. Scowls replaced the once happy smiles on her friends and her family's faces, ever her sisters'. Bubbles back away from them in fear, wondering what had just happened. Creepy looking animals appeared out of thin air and made their way towards her. After attempting to attack her, Bubbles was forced to fight them including her family and friends. After she had finished them off, the smiles came back but soon turned to frowns as the pitied her for harming the one s she cared for. They started to corner her as tears filled her eyes and she stood helplessly by a tree. They shouted at her and chanted, "Bubbles. Why have you harmed us? You caused our death. It was your fault. Why Bubbles, why?" They clawed at her and beat her until she was bloody on the cold grass. Soon her sisters came to her with chainsaws. Bubbles eyes widened as they swung down to end her life._

* * *

"And that's when I woke up." Bubbles finished.

"Wow, creepy dream. But I mean at least you r alright now, and none of that was real."

"That's the thing though, what if it was real? What if it's a sign of the future? I don't want to be the cause of death for the ones I love." Bubbles said tear eyed at the mere thought.

Boomer pulled Bubbles into his warm embrace trying to calm her down. "It's okay Bubbles. You're going to be fine. I promise that none of that will ever happen. I won't let it happen." Boomer said patting her back soothingly.

"Thanks for the comfort Boomer," Bubbles said with a small smile, "You're a good friend." She said kissing him on the cheek. He looked at her shocked. She blushed and started blurting out apologies for kissing him, but was interrupted by him kissing her back, but on the lips. This time Bubbles was the one in shock. She didn't know how to respond so she stayed that way until Boomer pulled back.

"Now I'm the one who's sorry." Boomer said with slightly serious face.

Bubbles was silent so Boomer took it as a cue to leave, but before he could Bubbles grabbed his hand and kissed him again. This time neither of them pulled away or didn't respond, they enjoyed the kiss. It was pure bliss for the both of them. When they both pulled away there was a faint blush on both their cheeks.

"I don't know what to say about that…" Boomer said finally breaking the silence.

"Me either…"

"I guess I'll be going to bed now."

"Me too."

The two walked back to their rooms in silence, both trying to make sense of what had just happened. The rest of the night Bubbles slept more peacefully and she was happy because of it.

The next morning was one of pure awkwardness with the exception of Butch and Buttercup. Blossom and Brick were always awkward around each other so that wasn't really much of a change, but Bubbles and Boomer had it worse. They were very confused about their feelings. They kissed last night. They both liked it, but they felt weird about it. They were supposed to be _friends, _not anything more, right? They had a good relationship with each other as friends but they weren't sure about being like that as an item. They did their best to avoid each other and when they did see each other they would blush and avert their gaze. They didn't exactly like doing this to each other, but they just didn't know what to say about the night before.

The kitchen table was complete silence until Buttercup noticed and commented on it. "Why is everyone so quiet this morning! It's annoying me!"

"Well maybe we just don't feel like talking Buttercup. Why don't you start a conversation?" Blossom replied.

"Fine, I will. Bubbles," Bubbles looked up from her plate with a blush, "how was your night?" The red became more visible on her face as everyone except Boomer looked at her.

"Bubbles? Are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah why the blush/" Buttercup questioned.

"Buttercup! Let her talk!" Blossom scolded.

Bubbles stayed quiet then got up and left to the bathroom.

"What the heck?" Buttercup asked.

"I'll be back," Boomer said as he followed Bubbles to the bathroom. Everyone just watched as he left then went back to their own little worlds.

Boomer knocked on the door. "Bubbles?"

Bubbles opened the door to reveal her tear stained face. "Bubbles, What's-"Before Boomer could finish he was pulled into he bathroom and the door was closed and locked.

"Boomer, I can't do this anymore." Bubbles said a bit calmer than before. "I'm really confused right now OK? The fact that we kissed last night and that now we're avoiding each other because we don't want to face what happened, it's just making my confused. I don't know what to do or think."

"You don't think I feel the same way? I'm confused too Bubbles! I'm not sure how to feel about the kiss…about you…about anything anymore." Boomer argued.

Bubbles fell silent and just sat on the cold floor. Boomer followed her example and sighed. "Bubbles, answer this honestly please…how did you feel about…the kiss?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles stayed silent. "I… I don't know…"

"Did you enjoy it? Did you feel anything? A spark maybe?"

"I… don't remember… I'm so confused that I'm not sure how I felt last night. Please don't be ma-" She was caught off by a warm kiss. Stunned she was, but she quickly relaxed into it.

Boomer pulled away and looked at her with seriousness in his eyes. "Now do you remember?" he asked.

Bubbles felt the blush come back, but she didn't try to fight it. She nodded slowly. "Then tell me, how did it feel? Are you still confused?"

"Boomer I…I felt it."

"You felt what?"

"A spark. It was overwhelming. I actually…enjoyed it." Bubbles answered with a small smile.

Boomer smiled back. "Good, 'cause that's how I felt too."

The two blondes stayed sitting there just staring at each other with a lovesick look in their eyes.

"So…what does it mean to you?" Boomer asked.

"I…think I might be...in love…." Bubbles answered honestly.

"I'm…still not sure what I'm feeling… I'm sorry." he sad with a sad smile.

"It's alright," Bubbles reassured, "Take you time to think this out. What ever you answer with...I'll be fine with it."

"Thanks." Boomer smiled as he unlocked and opened the bathroom door.

Their siblings were now finished eating and sitting on the couches.

Buttercup turned around. "Hey so what happened in there?" she asked.

"Nothing important, just some talk Boomer said sitting next to Brick and Bubbles sitting next to Blossom.

"You sure you're okay?" Blossom whispered to Bubbles.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bubbles said with her usual cheery attitude as everyone continued to watch TV.

* * *

**Okay so since it's late and I should get to bed, I'll leave things here. :)**

**So this is how it is. Boomer is unsure of his feelings, Bubbles thinks she's in love. How will this end! :O**

**Next chapter I will start to get more onto the plot of the whole story since I'm just adding some fluff here and there. **

**NEXT CHAPTER! Boomer will try to figure out how he feels about Bubbles; Bubbles will wait patiently for an answer and more! (Cause I can't spoil what's to come)**

**So until next time, bye! :D**


End file.
